A m o r - t e r c o
by Dilavri
Summary: A veces una relación no puede funcionar por... razones, y Kairi debe de entender eso al igual que Riku y Roxas. Pero sus corduras pueden ser perdidas al ver que nada sale como lo planearon, pero ahora ya t o d o s estan involucrados. [Sokai, RikuNami, RokuShi] [au] ¿Review? (Kari this is 4 u) SEMI-HIATUS
1. Cαpítulo 1

_**Amor terco.**_

**N**o era que detestaba salir al centro comercial o estar cerca de él, sino que no había mucho que hacer; no era una fanática de las tiendas de ropa, tampoco disfrutaba el inquietante ambiente que tenía el lugar gracias a bebés llorando por algún dulce o helado. También el hecho de que sea tan grande la hacía tener pereza en tan solo pensar sobre las posibilidades de perderse o perder a alguien.

Con un suspiro cansado, se recargó en el hombro del joven de cabello plateado, haciéndolo tensar al sentirla casi dormir en él. Chasqueó sus dedos en frente de la pálida cara de Naminé con una mirada firme y estoica, constantemente moviendo su hombro a los lados para despertarla antes de que cayera dormida.

"Oye… despierta…"

La artista rodó sus ojos turquesas con enfado, separándose de él y volteando a ver a su malhumorado amigo que la estaba mirando, soltando un suspiro profundo. Ella murmuró unas cuantas palabras que no entendió él mientras acomodaba su cabello, ya que tenía unos cuantos mechones en su cara y le molestaban. Mucho.

"Ya, ya… Riku, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Sora y Kairi ya no van a venir—"

"¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí!"

Naminé se vio interrumpida por dos voces que ella y el otro chico reconocieron al instante; Kairi y el famoso Sora ya habían llegado, y al parecer no dudaron en ser más ruidosos que nunca. Ambos voltearon sus cabezas y se acomodaron en sus asientos incómodamente, sintiendo la hiperactividad que la pareja irradiaba.

"Perdón por llegar tarde," Una risita nerviosa se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en frente de su mejor amiga. "Nos quedamos viendo una película y sin saberlo ya teníamos que estar aquí…"

"Si, ¡lo sentimos!" Sora se sentó al lado de su queridísima novia poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de pena. "¿Hace cuánto llegaron? Digo, no creo que hayan llegado aquí hace mucho tiempo, tal vez unos cuantos minutos—"

"Casi exactamente una hora," Naminé contestó enojada, obteniendo unas palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Riku para que se calmara. "Pero bueno, lo que importa es que ya están aquí. ¿Para qué nos llamaron?" Trató de esconder la curiosidad que se derramaba de sus palabras, pero fracasó.

"Nada en especial. ¿Es que no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga y a… Riku?"

Dicho joven bufó silenciosamente, soplando un mechón plateado de su cara enfadado por la actitud de Kairi. No la odiaba ni tenía nada contra ella, simplemente a veces sus palabras no podían ser las más indicadas con un hombre como él. Por eso, ella estaba mejor con el infantil castaño.

"Vamos Riku, no te enojes…"

"Tch, no estoy enojado. Solo me molestó ser llamado por una razón tan estúpida como esa, eso es todo."

La chica de cabello carmesí le lanzó una mirada fulminante, tratando de matarlo con sus ojos pero lo ignoró después de unos segundos. Sora rio nerviosamente mientras que Naminé miraba a las personas pasar.

"Naminé, ¿quieres acompañarme a la tienda de ropa? ¡Escuché que tienen un gran descuento!" Una sonrisa brillante se pintó en su cara mientras tomaba su bolso rosa, levantándose de su asiento bruscamente, sobresaltando a la pobre rubia que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Uh? Oh… Eh… No, gracias Kairi."

"¿Y eso? ¿Ya no te gusta estar conmigo?" Naminé sabía que su pregunta no era verdadera, pero aun así decidió abrir la boca, solo para ser interrumpida por su amiga. "Solo bromeo, querida."

"Tranquila, eso lo sé."

"Iré por helado, ¿alguien quiere uno?" Sora preguntó mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa larga por el hecho de tan solo pensar en su helado favorito. "Riku, ¿quieres venir?"

"No tengo muchas ganas, me quedaré aquí…" Contestó este, recargándose hacia atrás en su asiento con pereza mientras cerraba un ojo, dejando uno abierto. "Yo cuido de la rubiecita, ustedes vayan a comprar, ¿entendido?" Ambos asintieron y se despidieron con sus manos, caminando para direcciones opuestas.

"En verdad eres un flojo," Murmuró Naminé en voz baja pero Riku, siendo lo ágil que era, pudo escucharla a pesar de todo el ruido que otras personas causaban. "De hecho, yo pensaba ir a comprar algunas pinturas para mi clase…"

"Ah, cierto… tienes una clase de pintura, ¿no?"

Ella asintió levemente a su pregunta; en efecto, ella daba clases a niños pequeños que les interesaba el arte del dibujo y pintura en un pequeño estudio que tenía. Gracias a que enseñaba muy bien, ganaba suficiente dinero de los padres para mantenerse. Hasta a veces hasta le sobraba y podía darse ese pequeño lujo de consentirse un poco.

"Exacto, supongo que Sora te dijo." Respondió ella, levantándose lentamente de su asiento y extendiéndole su mano con un leve suspiro. "Se un caballero y acompáñame, ¿quieres?" Bromeó con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar, parándose por su cuenta mientras dejaba que sus cabellos cubrieran su cara avergonzada.

"Yo siempre soy un caballero…"

Sin pensarlo, la rubia tomó su mano que era más grande que la suya y lo jaló hacia enfrente, siendo ella la que sabía por dónde quedaba la tienda que buscaba. El joven bufó sonrojado y miró a otro lado avergonzado, pidiendo que la tierra se lo tragara.

* * *

Tarareando una canción, el castaño sonrió mientras lamía su helado de chocolate que tanto adoraba. Mirando a los lados en busca de algo que le llamara la atención, logró ver los rubios cabellos de un chico que él conocía; Roxas. Y a decir verdad, él no era alguien que le encantara ir al centro comercial.

"Ah, ¡Roxas!"

Dicho joven volteó confundido y una ola de pánico recorrió su cuerpo entero; ¿¡Qué hacía Sora aquí!? Eso no iba acorde el plan… Ni por un segundo cruzó por su mente la idea de él en ese lugar, y Roxas sabía que no podría librarse de él fácilmente. Era como una especie de goma de mascar pegada en su zapato.

"Hola…" Murmuró el rubio en voz baja, mirando el suelo y escuchando los pasos rápidos de Sora que lamentablemente se dirigían hacia él. "No esperaba verte aquí…"

"Yo también digo lo mismo, pero ya sabes cómo es Kairi."

Al mencionar el nombre de la pelirroja, sintió su cuerpo tensar un poco, pero decidió mostrarse lo más calmado y desinteresado posible para no levantar algunas falsas sospechas por parte de Sora. Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios sin saber cómo contestarle, desviando su mirada hacia otras tiendas.

"¿Y Ventus? Siempre está contigo…" Sora se paró en la punta de sus pies y comenzó a buscar al hermano gemelo de Roxas entre la multitud con la esperanza de encontrarlo. "Hm…"

"Ah, ¿él?" Por fin contestó Roxas, saliendo de sus pensamientos que siempre lo distraían. "No lo sé, lo perdí hace unos minutos y no pienso ir a buscarlo. Ya está bastante grande para que se pierda en un estúpido centro comercial."

"Supongo que sí, pero este lugar es muy grande… no lo culparía si fuera así."

"Dejemos de hablar de ese idiota, ¿quieres?" Masculló cansado él, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos con una expresión aburrida en su rostro que pudo ser notada por Sora. "Bueno, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero creo que es hora de que busque a Xion. La perdí de vista y ahora debo de buscarla."

"Oh, tu noviecilla, ¿eh? Ya veo, Romeo se siente solo y quiere ir en una aventura en busca de su Julieta… ¡Debería de escribir una novela! Bueno, lo haría si supiera escribirlas…"

Su voz sonaba más bien burlona, haciendo ruborizar las mejillas de Roxas en un leve color carmesí; su respuesta de ir a por la pelinegra no era verdad, pero tampoco era mentira— quería asegurarse que no se había ido sin él, eso era todo lo que le preocupaba, ya que ella si se atrevía a hacerlo.

"No, no deberías… Como sea, te veré luego. Si por si acaso ves a Xion o a Ventus, me mandas un mensaje o qué sé yo…"

"De acuerdo, buena suerte Romeo."

Roxas rodó sus ojos a la extraña despedida del joven de cabello chocolate, murmurando un lento '_Adiós'_ mientras se dirigía a ningún lugar en específico, dejando a Sora solo con su pobre helado que por suerte todavía no se había derretido; el clima no estaba tan caliente, más bien estaba un poco frío.

"Hm, Roxas ya no habla tanto como lo hacía antes…"

* * *

_**De: ¿?  
Para: **__**¿?**__**  
**__Oye, ¿Dónde diablos estas? Esto me está cansando._

_**De: **__**¿?  
**__**Para: ¿?**__**  
**__No puedo salir a buscarte. Estoy en medio de algo importante. _

_**De: ¿?  
Para: **__**¿?**__**  
**__¿Al menos me puedes decir dónde estás?_

_**De: **__**¿?  
**__**Para: ¿?  
**__Nope._

_**De: ¿?  
Para: **__**¿?  
**__¿Por qué no? Va a ser más rápido así._

_**De: **__**¿?  
**__**Para: ¿?  
**__¿No te gustan los retos? ¡A mí sí!_

_**De: ¿?**__  
__**Para: **__**¿?**__  
Púdrete._

_**De: **__**¿?**__**  
Para: ¿?  
**__¡Gracias!_

* * *

Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, el castaño continuó su camino mientras se terminaba su helado, dejando su servilleta en el bote de basura. Seguía pensando en la extraña actitud de su amigo; era más reservado que antes y él respetaba su espacio, pero aun así era algo extraño.

"¡Sora!"

Se detuvo por un momento y lentamente miró hacia atrás, encontrándose a una cierta chica de cabello color azabache y ojos azules. Ella tenía una bolsa de ropa en sus manos y una expresión de preocupación en su cara, corriendo hacia Sora rápidamente con ambas manos en dicha bolsa, cuidando de no soltarla.

"Qué bueno que te encuentro aquí…" Pudo soltar la joven a pesar de su ruidosa respiración agitada, limpiando una pequeña gota de sudor de su frente.

"Ah, hola Xion. No creí que estarías aquí…"

Todos parecían estar encontrándose hoy.

"Ya sabes que yo no salgo mucho, especialmente aquí… Bueno, como sea. ¿Has visto a Roxas? Lo tenía a mi lado hace unos minutos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció—"

"De hecho, acabo de hablar con él. No estoy muy seguro de a dónde se fue…"

La chica suspiró cansadamente, cerrando sus ojos con una expresión de mostraba lo preocupada que estaba por su rubio novio que no podía quedarse en un solo maldito lugar.

"Pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo," Sora ofreció casualmente, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones despreocupadamente. Los ojos de ella se abrieron rápidamente llenos de un poco de esperanza que hizo al castaño fruncir el ceño por su actitud.

"¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias! ¿Por dónde podremos comenzar?"

"No lo sé, ¿la tienda de música? Escuché que quería una nueva guitarra…"

Ambos asintieron y caminaron hacia el lugar lleno de instrumentos musicales, entrando y buscándolo con sus miradas pero fallando miserablemente, haciendo que la paciencia de Xion se agotara con cada segundo que pasaba, sintiendo que un minuto era una eternidad para ella.

"No parece estar aquí… Huh, que extraño… Pero no te preocupes Xi, todavía podemos buscar en otras tiendas, ¿no?" Sonrió nerviosamente, dándole unas palmaditas consolantes en la espalda a la pobre chica. Xion suspiró profundamente, irradiando depresión con cada paso que daba en busca de Roxas.

De un momento a otro, una idea apareció en la mente de Sora.

"¡Lo tengo!"

"¿Eh?"

"Roxas me había dicho: _'Si ves a Xion, me mandas un mensaje'_, así que eso es lo que debo de hacer." Contestó entusiasmado por su 'brillante' idea mientras sacaba su celular azul de su bolsillo, buscando a Roxas en la lista de sus contactos mientras que ella lo observaba detenidamente con una mirada perdida.

"¡Anímate, Xion! No me gusta verte así."

"Lo lamento, pero es que… no quiero arruinar tus esperanzas, pero ya intenté la idea de llamar y mandar mensajes. Soy más inteligente de lo que crees…"

"Ah…"

Sin más que decir, guardo su celular después de mirar la pantalla por una cantidad de tiempo ridículamente larga, sacudiendo su cabeza y regalándole a Xion una sonrisa que pedía que lo disculpara aunque él no tenía la culpa de que Roxas fuera tan 'tonto'. Ella trató de sonreír de vuelta, pero fue más bien una mueca lo que salió de sus labios.

"¿Y si mejor caminamos un rato para aclarar nuestras mentes? Estoy seguro de que Roxas va a aparecer en el momento menos esperado."

"Si, tienes razón…"

* * *

_**De: ¿?  
Para: **__**¿?  
**__Me rindo, no te puedo encontrar. Esto me recuerda a '¿Dónde esta Wally?'_

_**De: **__**¿?**__**  
Para: ¿?  
**__Wow, los viejos tiempos, ¿no?  
Como sea, no puedes soportar un maldito reto.  
Lo siento, pero no te diré._

_**De: ¿?  
Para: **__**¿?  
**__¿Estamos juntos y no me tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme? Muy mal._

_**De: **__**¿?  
**__**Para: ¿?  
**__Nunca dije que no confiaba en ti. Solo quiero darte un pequeño reto y si lo logras, obtendrás un premio;)_

_**De: ¿?  
Para: **__**¿?  
**__…  
Acepto el reto._

* * *

**Hahahakillmepls  
Les juro que trato de hacer esto interesante, en serio. Digo, esto solo es el primer capítulo y tengo otras ideas en mente para esta cosa que no sé si siquiera puedo llamarla fic.  
Tampoco estoy segura de continuarlo—espero no perder inspiración, aunque lo dudo.  
Y si alguien es tan amable de dejar un review lo agradecería… pls. Si no, no sabré si debo de continuar esta… cosa.  
Así que… ¿Review? :)  
PD: wow este capítulo es muy corto... sorry**


	2. Cαpítulo 2

**_Amor terco._  
**_Capítulo __**2**__._

**T**al vez era estúpido que Riku sintiera algo por Naminé y que ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta. Patético, mejor dicho. Dejando pistas de vez en cuando que ella no notaba, invitándola por algún café diciendo que solo era una salida _amistosa_— por supuesto que no era amistosa. Era una maldita cita, y según él, ya estaban en la décima.

No era que tenía una obsesión con ella… no, ¡por supuesto que no! Que ridícula idea; él estaba perfectamente estable y la única cosa a la que él le podía llamar obsesión era a esas malteadas de fruta paopu que tanto le gustaba. Pero aun así, ¿por qué tiene registro de todas las veces que han salido?

Hasta lo ha memorizado.

Cada vez que ella tocaba su mano o lo abrazaba, las mejillas del joven de cabello plateado se calentaban y se cubrían de un color carmesí. Naminé, por otra parte, sonreía y su cara se veía igual de pálida que siempre. Nunca había trazos de rubor, siempre era lo mismo y ya se estaba hartando.

¿¡Por qué era tan difícil que se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía!? ¡Ya todos lo sabían! Pero como todo es _tan cliché_ en este mundo, solo faltaba ella para que abriera los ojos. Parecía más interesada en sus pinturas que en él… Era simplemente frustrante e irritante que no pudiera confesar sus sentimientos por miedo a arruinar todo.

Su amistad, específicamente.

Ya no hablarían tanto como lo hacen ahora, ya no saldrían tanto… en pocas palabras, nada sería igual y eso lo aterrorizaba. No podía imaginarse una vida sin ella gracias a que estaba tan acostumbrado de verla; a veces pensaba que eso era en parte algo malo… Necesitaba aprender a estar sin Naminé, pero… ¿cómo?

No había un solo día en el que no pensara en ella—

"Riku."

"¿Huh?"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz femenina. De _ella_, para ser más precisos. Sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeó una, dos y tres veces hasta que volvió a la realidad, mirándola confundido. La rubia suspiró pesadamente y, con su dedo índice, apunto a su bolsillo en donde su celular estaba vibrando continuamente.

"Ah…" Fue lo único que pudo decir, sacando su celular y mirando quién lo estaba llamando. Sora. Algo indeciso presionó contestar, acomodando el aparato electrónico en su oído. "¿Hola? ¿Qué? Sora, cálmate, no te entiendo… ¿Que Roxas qué? ¿Eh? ¿No lo encuentran? Ah, estas con Xion… Está bien, les ayudaremos… Adiós."

"… ¿qué rayos fue eso?"

"Sora."

"Oh."

"Me ha dicho que no encuentran a Roxas y que necesitan nuestra ayuda." Le explicó cansadamente, cerrando sus ojos y pasando una mano por su cabello largo. No tenía muchas ganas de buscarlo, sinceramente. "Así que… ¿les ayudamos o…?"

"Supongo que no perdemos nada… Oh," Naminé fue interrumpida por el timbre de su celular que era apenas audible para ellos a pesar de todo el ruido que había. "¿Hola? Ah, Kairi, que bien que me has llamado… ¿Hm? ¿Te vas? Pero si no hemos estado aquí tanto tiempo… Bueno, como sea, antes de que te vayas, no sé si Sora ya te dijo sobre— oh, ¿ya? ¿Lo encontraste? Huh… está bien, yo les avisaré a los demás… Sí, claro, adiós…"

"… ¿qué?"

"No te preocupes, yo estoy tan confundida como tú lo estas," Le aseguró la rubia, poniendo una mano en su hombro y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Kairi dijo que ya encontró a Roxas y que no se preocuparan por él. Ya se va a ir a su casa para hacer unas cosas o algo así… Además ella también se va a ir, así que avisémosle a Sora y a Xion sobre esto."

"¿Te apetece caminar? No me quiero gastar el saldo…"

A veces a Naminé se le olvidaba que era _Riku_ con quien estaba hablando.

"Sí, sí, como quieras…" Murmuró ella en voz baja, sujetando fuertemente una bolsa con pinceles y pinturas nuevas que había comprado. "Ahora… ¿por dónde empezamos? Digo, este lugar es muy grande… ¿en serio no puedes llamarlo o algo?"

"No. Conociendo a Sora, tal vez se aburrió y fue por algún helado o por la cosa más infantil que a alguien se le puede ocurrir."

"Y siendo amiga de Xion el tiempo suficiente, estoy segura de que lo siguió solo porque tal vez está deprimida… Entonces, ¿buscamos por la heladería? Creo que hay una por aquí…"

Él asintió levemente, guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar junto con ella. Ambos no tenían algo que decir, así que simplemente se quedaron callados, y por un momento a Riku le pareció frustrante; Naminé no era muy extrovertida, pero era normal que hablara cuando caminaba junto con alguien. Lo hacía con Sora y los demás, pero no con _él_.

¿Será que no se sentía cómoda?

No—no podía ser eso. Se conocían desde que eran pequeños y no había razón de actuar así cuando estaban juntos. Tal vez eran los más callados del grupo, pero tampoco eran mudos…

"Naminé."

"¿Hm?"

"… ¿por qué estás tan callada? ¿Acaso no te sientes cómoda conmigo?"

Naminé se detuvo bruscamente a la pregunta tan… 'sincera' e 'inesperada' que su amigo le hizo. A decir verdad, hasta él estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo, pero no se arrepintió ni por un segundo. Es más, le dio un poco de confianza en sí mismo. Con el ceño fruncido, ella lo volteó a ver, esperando que alargara su pregunta, pero Riku se quedó callado.

"¿qué te hace pensar en eso?"

'_Todo'._ "¿sabes qué? Olvídalo…"

No muy convencida, aceptó lo que él le dijo solo porque parecía estar algo molesto. Caminaron hacia la heladería y se dieron cuenta de que sus sospechas estaban correctas; pudieron divisar a una pelinegra y a un castaño a lo lejos con helados de sal de mar y caras algo tristes. Se dirigieron hacia ellos y por fin se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.

"¡Ah, Riku, Naminé! ¿Algo nuevo?"

"De hecho, sí… Kairi se ha encontrado con Roxas y se han ido a casa los dos. Me dijo que les avisara que no se preocuparan por él y otras cosas más…"

"¡Ese tonto!" Xion bufó, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando pesadamente. "Bueno, supongo que yo también debo de irme. Ya he terminado de comprar y debo de regañar a Roxas por preocuparme… Ugh, también debo de avisarle a Ventus… Huh, será mejor que empiece ya… ¡Les veré luego!"

Los tres amigos se despidieron de ella y la vieron correr hasta que la perdieron de vista gracias a la multitud de gente que había. Cuando se fue, Sora soltó un suspiro que mostraba lo largo que le pareció el día y prosiguió por sonreír un poco mientras lamía su helado que tanto le gustaba comer.

"Qué día más pesado…"

"Chicos, creo que debo irme… ¿Les llamo luego?"

Ambos jóvenes asintieron levemente a su pregunta y ella sonrió levemente, dándoles un abrazo rápido a cada uno y despidiéndose con su mano mientras se alejaba. Sora volteó a ver a su amigo con una mirada juguetona, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de Riku y un gruñido.

"¡Ouch! ¡Perdón!"

* * *

No era alguien que saliera mucho a restaurantes caros, pero solo por ella lo haría. Tampoco le encantaba usar trajes elegantes, pero tal vez no lo dejarían entrar si usaba ropa casual, así que se tuvo que poner uno y cuando lo hizo, se miró en el espejo para ver si se veía bien. Lo único que le gustaba era su cabello que estaba algo desordenado.

Así le gustaba a ella, ¿no?

Habían acordado en verse afuera del restaurante más famoso de las islas del destino— no estaba muy lejos de su hogar, pero tampoco cerca. No podía esperar a verla… hace mucho que no salían así.

Suspiró con una leve sonrisa mientras que abría la puerta de su hogar, tomaba las llaves de su auto y salía de su casa. Verificó si traía su billetera antes de subirse al carro, mirando la hora en su reloj: 7:32 p.m., tenía media hora para comprar un ramo de flores (rosas rojas para ser más exactos) y llegar a las afueras del restaurante.

En el camino no podía de dejar de pensar en ella y en su bello rostro que lo tenía hipnotizado. Afortunadamente encontró a alguien que vendía ramos de rosas de diferentes colores cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, así que aprovechó en comprar uno de rosas rojas. Según él, significaba amor.

Justo lo que sentía.

Estacionó su carro y miró de reojo al reloj otra vez, dándose cuenta de que llegó ocho minutos más temprano. Miró las calles y a las personas que entraban al restaurante con ropa elegante y vestidos; le asqueaba, pero debía de acostumbrarse. Las calles estaban llenas y mucha gente estaba hablando y caminando. Le parecía irritante todo este sonido, pero no podía hacer nada.

"¡Hey!"

Una voz femenina lo llamó, sobresaltándolo un poco gracias al hecho de que fue muy repentina su llamada. Miró a su lado derecho y por fin la vio; traía un vestido de su color favorito que resaltaba sus curvas y usaba un poco de maquillaje junto con un pequeño bolso que traía en sus manos.

"Por fin llegas…" Murmuró con un tono enojado que claramente era falso, haciéndola reír un poco. "¿Sabes? Con ese atuendo me ha dado otro tipo de hambre—"

"Sh," Lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios y le guiño el ojo pícaramente. "Vamos a casa y veremos qué podemos hacer con toda esa hambre, ¿ok? La cena puede esperar otro día…"

No podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que ella había dicho.

Ambos rieron pícaramente mientras entraban al carro oscuro, constantemente burlándose de cualquier tontería. Él no era así de infantil pero cuando estaba con ella, no podía ser contagiado por la hiperactividad que irradiaba. El camino estuvo lleno de sus risas y cantaron una que otra canción que estuviera en la radio.

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer mientras que estacionaban el carro en el hogar de la joven. Con sonrisas entraron al lugar rápidamente; a ella no le gustaba mucho la lluvia, pero a él no le importaba demasiado. El chico miró el interior de la casa— había venido tantas veces que la conocía perfectamente.

La decoración era mucha, pero no le interesaba del todo.

"Iré a cambiarme,"

"Ah, ¿en serio? Y yo que pensaba que te quedarías con ese vestido… No es justo que yo tenga que usar este traje incómodo y tu pijamas, ¿sabes?"

"Supongo que tienes razón," Murmuró en voz baja, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y sonriendo levemente, acción que él correspondió con gusto. "¿Qué deberíamos de hacer antes de que el día acabe? No hemos hecho mucho…"

"Hm… tal vez podemos desordenar las sábanas—"

"¡Oye!" Exclamó juguetonamente ella, separándose y dándole un golpe no muy fuerte en el brazo mientras que él le daba otra mirada burlona. "Eres un pervertido de primera… Y pensar que eres diferente cuando estamos con los demás,"

"No me hables de esos idiotas, ¿quieres? Es gracioso que crean que somos sus amigos…" masculló el joven, rodando sus ojos al imaginarlos a 'ellos'; no podía evitar sentirse irritado o enojado al pensar en eso. "Son demasiado ciegos y crédulos."

"¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo es que no se han dado cuenta?" Se burló ella con una sonrisa algo perturbadora que compartía junto con él. "Digo, es más que obvio lo que está pasando, ¿no crees?"

"Exacto, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de esos estúpidos. No tiene caso burlarnos de ellos más de lo que ya lo hacemos."

"Estoy de acuerdo, aunque debes de admitir que es divertido. Digo, simplemente son como unos títeres o algo así…"

"Hm, cierto…" Contestó en voz baja él, envolviéndola en un abrazo y, siendo más alto que ella, recargó su mentón en el cabello de la chica. "Adoro estar contigo, ¿sabes? Es como escapar de este lugar lleno de mentirosos."

Por supuesto que ellos estaban en lo correcto, ¿no? Engañar a sus amigos e insultarlos a sus espaldas es lo que toda persona normal hace— por supuesto… Ella también creía lo mismo y si algún día los descubrían, no le importaría en lo más mínimo. De todas formas siempre caían por sus mentiras…

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente antes de que él la pudiera besar, algo que ella con gusto correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Se sentían… ¿felices? Sí, parecía ser eso… Solo eran personas comunes y corrientes que les gustaba estar juntos y compartir el tiempo que pudieran. No habían hecho nada malo.

La chica jugaba con el cabello de él mientras que el joven ponía sus dos manos en su cintura. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del reloj, sonando constantemente hasta que los dos perdieron un poco la paciencia y se separaron. Ella rodó sus ojos, algo molesta y decepcionada como él.

"Ah, maldita sea…"

"Ya, ya, tranquilo…"

"… ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?"

La mujer respondió sacudiendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, soltando una risita que era música para sus oídos. Tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se dirigieron hacia el sofá, sentándose y abrazándose por un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que ella rompió el sorprendentemente cómodo silencio.

"_Te amo, Roxas."_

"_Te amo, Kairi."_

[I_a m__**f * c k e d**_**___**i n_t h e_h e a d,_a n d_m y_m i n d_i s_a__** w h * r e**_.]

* * *

**hahahHAHHAHAHA  
****  
Yes. It begins.**

**Antes que nada, estuve escribiendo 'él' y 'ella' en vez de sus nombres por "obvias razones", supongo. Pero aun así estoy segura de que mi sorpresa haya causado alguna reacción… surprise!(?)  
****Perdón si he confundido a alguien. Creo que las respuestas van a estar en los siguientes capítulos…**

**Sí, ya pueden tirarme tomates… lo siento.**  
**¿Review? uvu Yo eh… necesito sus opiniones:)…**  
**(¿por qué hago los capítulos tan cortos? espero que no se vea apresurado...)**


	3. Cαpítulo 3

_**Amor terco.**_

_Capítulo 3._

**¿Q**ué entendían ellos por _amor_?

¿El engañar a dos amigos con sus parejas e insultarlos a sus espaldas? Hasta parecía que ellos pensaban que era normal hacerlo, pero es todo lo opuesto. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan hipócritas? Ni una gota de remordimiento se presentaba en sus cuerpos al besarse— es más, ni si quiera se habían puesto a pensar detenidamente lo que estaban haciendo.

La idea fue mutua; Roxas y Kairi parecían estar aburridos de lo cotidiano y decidieron entrar en una aventura algo… 'interesante'. Pero, ¿cómo pueden estar aburridos? Sora le daba todo lo que quería, pero a veces podía ser extremadamente dulce. Le gustaba eso, pero la pelirroja a veces necesitaba seriedad y madurez.

Xion era perfecta en cualquier aspecto, si algo le pasaba a Roxas, ella era quien lo defendía o preguntaba si estaba bien. No era de esas novias que siempre querían saber dónde ha estado o con quién; ella confiaba en él y punto. Era simplemente la chica que todos querían querer, pero… ¿por qué no era suficiente para Roxas?

Tal vez era que el sabor del riesgo era más exquisito.

No llevaban poco tiempo haciendo esto. Todo comenzó hace dos meses y nadie los había descubierto aún. Por supuesto que actúan diferente hoy en día; Roxas es más distante y callado mientras que Kairi más exigente. Sus amigos si han notado los cambios, pero no les han dado mucha importancia como para creer que era algo más grande.

No tenían idea…

De hecho, Kairi y Roxas todavía no tenían ningún plan de emergencia por si algo pasaba. Estaban tan seguros de que jamás serían descubiertos que ni se molestaron en pensar en las posibles consecuencias. A decir verdad, a ellos les interesaría ver lo que pasaría si sus respectivas parejas se enteraran que están juntos…

Pero no darían un paso atrás solo porque sus curiosidades los estaban comiendo vivos; eran más inteligentes que eso. Sí, ellos eran inteligentes. Sus fuerzas físicas tal vez no eran las mejores, pero la mental… Podían manipular a una mente débil y confundida como quisieran y usar a las personas a su gusto.

Era sorprendente.

Solo necesitaban una presa a la que pudieran cazar para poder moldearla para sus beneficios personales, y eso pasaría si por alguna razón llegaban a ser atrapados. No lo creían posible, pero todo podía pasar. Necesitaban estar preparados solo por si daban un paso mal. Estaban tan altos que la caída que darían sería la más dolorosa de todas…

* * *

"Roxas, ¿me pasas el control remoto?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Roxas?"

"¿Eh?" El joven volteó a verla con una mirada perdida, haciéndola soltar un largo suspiro cansado. "¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó confundido y para responder su pregunta, la pelinegra simplemente apuntó al control remoto con su dedo índice. "oh… Lo siento, ten." Se disculpó, dándole el aparato a Xion.

El rubio ha estado bastante distraído desde que llegó a la casa de su novia, como si algo en su mente no lo dejara en paz. Sinceramente, las cosas no iban como Xion lo había planeado; ella creyó que mirarían la televisión y hablarían sobre cosas recientes como siempre lo hacían, pero él parecía muy… distante y callado. No le gustaba para nada verlo así.

La hacía sentir como si no importara.

"¿Estas bien? Te ves muy distraído…"

"¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!" Le aseguró el con una sonrisa, besando la frente de la chica suavemente. "Solo he estado pensando en lo afortunado que soy de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado… Me alegra que estás conmigo, Xion."

De alguna forma eso era una mentira; no estaba pensando en ella.

"Oh, eres tan tierno…"

Xion no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal, pero con lo convincente que su novio era sentía que de alguna forma era creíble lo que le estaba diciendo. Se acercó a su rostro para plantar un beso en sus labios, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de un celular. El celular de _él_, para ser más específicos.

"Ugh…"

"Tranquila, volveré en un minuto."

Él tomo su celular de su bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia el baño; no quería ser escuchado por la chica de pelo color azabache. Cuando entró y cerró la puerta con seguro, contestó la llamada de una cierta pelirroja. Se sentó en el suelo y recargó su espalda en la pared fría, aunque eso le podía importar menos.

"_¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra el señor Roxas?_" Comenzó Kairi con un tono juguetón, haciéndolo reír en voz baja. No quería levantar sospechas de Xion. _"Hm, suenas muy callado… Déjame adivinar; estas en casa de Xion."_

"_Exacto, así que no voy a hacer mucho ruido. No quiero ser atrapado."_ Respondió el rubio, soltando un suspiro algo silencioso. _"Y bien, ¿ahora qué quieres?"_

"_Uy, perdón por querer hablar contigo,"_ La chica contestó con un tono de indignación falso, haciendo que Roxas rodara los ojos juguetonamente a su actitud. _"En pocas palabras, quería escucharte. Pero ahora que estamos hablando, ¿por qué no mejor vernos en algún lugar?"_

"_Bien, bien… te veré en la plaza en unos 15 minutos, ¿ok? Ah, debo de colgar. Adiós, te amo." _No dejo contestar a la pelirroja, ya que había terminado la llamada mientras que se levantaba del suelo. Abrió la puerta, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Caminó hacia donde su novia estaba, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible.

'_Aquí no ha pasado nada,'_ Se dijo a sí mismo, entrando a la sala de estar y viéndola; la pelinegra estaba mirando la televisión algo impaciente de que él volviera.

"Oh, Roxas… ¿quién era? Digo, si es que se puede saber…" Le preguntó Xion, claramente tratando de reprimir su lado curioso para no sonar como la típica chica que necesitaba saber con quién hablaba su novio todo el tiempo.

"Un amigo. Me ha dicho que tiene un dinero que me debía, así que iré a verlo. ¿Te llamo mañana?" Le ofreció, inclinándose hacia ella y plantando un beso en su frente. Xion murmuró un leve _'como quieras,_' antes de darle un abrazo de despedida. "Te amo." Y sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la puerta y entró a su auto. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras conducía.

'_No tienes idea, Xion…'_

[Y o u__s a y__t h a t_y o u_l o v e_m e_b u t_y o u__a c t__l i k e_y o u__d o n ' t_]

* * *

Sora sabía cuándo Kairi estaba aburrida y en esos momentos definitivamente lo estaba. Cada vez que él decía un chiste, en vez de recibir una bella risa de la pelirroja junto con otro comentario, lo único que obtenía era una pequeña sonrisa de su novia. Era algo incómodo y ya sentía que no podría soportar más tiempo así.

"Kairi… ¿te sientes bien?"

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro… solo estoy algo distraída, eso es todo…" Contestó ella con un tono seguro y una sonrisa, levantándose y besando rápidamente la mejilla del castaño. "Espérame un momento, necesito ir a hacer algo. Prometo no tardarme."

Sora dudó un poco, pero de todas maneras asintió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la televisión. Kairi caminó hacia la cocina, sacando su celular rosa en el camino. Marcó el número de un cierto rubio que tanto quería escuchar e impacientemente esperó a que contestara su llamada; necesitaba hablar con él, así de simple.

"_¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra el señor Roxas?"_ Ella comenzó con su típico tono juguetón, ganando una suave risa por parte de él. _"Hm, suenas muy callado... Déjame adivinar; estas en casa de Xion."_ Algo en ella le decía que estaba en la casa de dicha joven.

"_Exacto, así que no voy a hacer mucho ruido. No quiero ser atrapado."_ Contestó Roxas, soltando un largo suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea. _"Y bien, ¿ahora qué quieres?_"

"_Uy, perdón por querer hablar contigo," _Respondió fingiendo indignación y casi pudo sentirlo rodar los ojos; lo conocía tan bien…_ "En pocas palabras, quería escucharte. Pero ahora que estamos hablando, ¿por qué no mejor vernos en algún lugar?"_

"_Bien, bien… te veré en la plaza en unos 15 minutos, ¿ok? Ah, debo de colgar. Adiós, te amo."_ Kairi abrió la boca para hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que ya había colgado; Roxas sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba ser cortada de repente. La mujer suspiró, guardando su celular y caminando hacia la sala de estar donde Sora estaba.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el castaño estaba dormido con la televisión encendida, así que la apago y buscó una hoja y una pluma. Cuando finalmente encontró esos objetos, escribió una nota en la que explicaría por qué se había ido, tratando de sonar lo menos sospechosa posible.

_Querido Sora,_

_Tal vez cuando despiertes ya no me veas allí. Obviamente me he ido a hacer unas cosas y sí, sé que usualmente no me voy tan temprano, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Te llamaré luego._

_Con amor,  
Kairi._

Dejó la nota encima de Sora para que cuando se levantara, se diera cuenta de lo que Kairi le escribió. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, buscando las llaves de su auto mientras se subía. Antes de conducir, sacó un pequeño espejo y retocó un poco su maquillaje para que resaltara más y la hiciera ver más atractiva de lo que era.

'_No tienes idea, Sora…'_

[Y o u_u s e d_t o__adore__m e.  
_laughed__a t_a l l_o f_m y__jokes_]

* * *

"_¿Hola?" _

"_Naminé, soy yo, Riku. Estoy aquí con—" _El chico de cabello plateado fue interrumpido por un _'¡Dile que venga acá!'_ que parecía ser de un pelirrojo que ambos conocían muy bien. "¡Axel, cállate! Ahem, como decía, estoy aquí con este pirómano en la plaza y nos preguntábamos si querías venir…"

"_Ah… supongo que no tengo nada más importante que hacer…"_

"_¡Bien! Te veremos afuera de la dulcería. ¡Adiós!" _Esta vez era la voz de Axel, quien probablemente le había arrebatado el celular a Riku mientras que estaba distraído. Naminé soltó una pequeña risa y justo antes de dejar su celular a un lado, otra llamada entró. Frunció el ceño un poco, pero de todas maneras contestó.

"_¿Xion? ¿Qué pasó?"_

"_¡Naminé! Estuve pensando y… y… he llegado a la conclusión de que Roxas perdió el interés en mí…"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees eso?"_ Naminé preguntó confundida, dejando abajo su pincel y mirando hacia la ventana. No era alguien que le gustara entrometerse en las relaciones de sus amigos, pero si Xion quería hablar de eso, tal vez necesitaba algo de apoyo. Además, era muy raro que Xion pidiera ayuda, ya que era muy independiente.

"_No lo sé… siento que ya no me quiere y ha estado actuando raro... ya no lo soporto…"_ La pobre chica sonaba como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Todo lo que sentía se había acumulado con el tiempo y era tiempo de soltarlo todo. Y lo hizo, sin importar ser escuchada.

"_Ya, ya… Xion, tú sabes que yo no soy buena con consejos sobre relaciones… Tal vez esto solo necesita un poco de tiempo y las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Estoy segura de que Roxas te sigue amando."_

"_¿Eso crees?"_

"_Sí— oh, debo de irme. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿está bien?"_

"_Claro…"_

"_Adiós Xion y recuerda, todo volverá a ser como antes."_

Con un suave 'clic' terminó la llamada y se levantó a mirarse en el espejo de su habitación; afortunadamente la pintura no manchó su ropa. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó su pequeño bolso blanco, lista para irse hacia la plaza. Miró hacia el reloj de su pared que marcaba que eran las 2:23 p.m. Era algo temprano, a decir verdad.

Caminó hacia la salida de su hogar, dirigiéndose hacia su auto y suspirando. Encendió la radio mientras conducía para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan solo y apagado. Ella sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el problema de Xion. Sin darse cuenta, después de unos 10 minutos ya había llegado a la plaza. Tal vez se distrajo pensando…

Estacionó el carro y se bajó, guardando las llaves y comenzando a caminar hacia la dulcería, lugar donde habían acordado en verse ella y los dos muchachos. Pudo divisarlos, notando que ambos tenían una paleta de fresa en la mano. La rubia sonrió un poco y se dirigió hacia ellos, moviendo su mano para que la notaran, siendo Axel el primero en verla.

"Ah, ¡Nami!" La saludó el pelirrojo, entregándole una paleta y recargándose en la pared de la tienda. "Te he comprado una paleta—" Axel fue interrumpido por Riku, quien no parecía del todo contento.

"De hecho, yo fui el que la compro. Axel solo la eligió." Aclaró él, rodando sus ojos de color Verdi-azul. "Pero da igual. ¿Tienes noticias nuevas del niño chocolate?" Sí, ese era su apodo a Sora.

"No, pero de Xion sí… No debería de decirlo, pero me ha llamado por ayuda sobre su relación con Roxas…"

"No la culparía. El hombrecillo ha estado actuando extraño últimamente." Axel comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando sin rumbo, Naminé y Riku haciendo lo mismo junto a él. "Es un poco más reservado de lo que era antes…"

"No me da buena espina." Murmuró Riku, tirando la envoltura de su paleta a la basura junto con el palito que la sostenía. "Las cosas han estado muy incómodas últimamente…"

"Exacto, es como si estuvieran guardando secretos de nosotros— ¿huh? ¿Axel?" Naminé lo llamó confundida, mirándolo con curiosidad junto con el chico de cabello plateado. Los ojos de color esmeralda de Axel estaban abiertos como platos, justo como su boca mientras trataba de formar palabras. Lamentablemente lo único que salió de su boca fue un '_ah…'_.

"¡Reacciona!"

"¡Cállate!" Axel se paró detrás de los jóvenes y cubrió sus bocas con sus manos, dando unos pasos atrás. "Miren hacia enfrente… ¿no es ese Roxas el que esta al lado de la fuente? Y creo que esta con Kairi…" Riku y Naminé se separaron de su agarre para comprobar lo que él les decía.

"¿Hm?— oh dios… se están… están…" La chica no pudo terminar la oración, sintiendo cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Estaba estupefacta y no tenía palabras para describir la escena que estaba frente a ellos.

"…besando." Terminó Riku, igual de sorprendido que sus otros dos amigos. No podía creer lo que veía, así que parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que todo esto fuera un sueño. Lamentablemente, no lo era y nunca lo sería. Esto era la _realidad._ Naminé los miró, cubriendo su boca con su mano, mostrando lo desconcertada que estaba.

"No… no…"

* * *

**hahaHAHHAHAHA  
Sí, probablemente esta historia va muy rápido pero no quiero aburrir a nadie con capítulos que no tienen que ver con la trama. Quiero mantener la historia lo más interesante posible (aunque tal vez sea cliché.)  
Solo denle tiempo a la historia y tal vez lo cliché se le quita D: pls  
No tienen idea de lo que me tardé en escribir este capítulo. Iba en la mitad y de repente mi computadora decidió apagarse:c** **Me enojé tanto que ya ni ganas de escribir me dieron. Pero lo logré uvu.  
¿Review? los necesito un poco para saber si hago un buen trabajo… heh.  
**


	4. Cαpítulo 4

_**Amor terco.**_

_Capítulo **4.**_

"¡Axel, haz algo!" Naminé le susurró, entrando en pánico mientras sacudía al pelirrojo violentamente. Él seguía mirándolos besándose con la boca abierta y parpadeando rápidamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que la rubia le estaba haciendo, sacudió su cabeza a los lados, volviendo a recordar que estaba con sus otros dos amigos.

"¿¡Cómo qué!?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Piensa en algo!"

Sin saber qué hacer, el hombre sacó su celular y con un rápido movimiento de dedos, capturó el momento en una clara foto. Riku y Naminé compartieron miradas inseguras y Axel observó la fotografía, pasando una mano por sus rojos cabellos. La rubia tomó la mano de ambos muchachos y los comenzó a jalar hacia atrás, suficientemente lejos de '_ellos'_.

"¿¡Una foto!? ¿¡Es en serio!?"

"¡Sh! Hablemos de esto en un lugar más privado, ¿quieren?" Axel contestó entre dientes con un gruñido, no muy contento por la actitud de ella hacia él. "Naminé, Riku y yo te veremos en tu hogar. Más te vale que no nos hagas esperar," le advirtió, empujando a Riku hacia el estacionamiento seguidos por Naminé.

"¿Disculpa? ¿¡Y por qué ir a mi casa!?" Exclamó ella indignada, aunque fue en vano; Axel ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la boca. "Qué problema…" Suspiró, sacando sus llaves mientras buscaba su auto con la mirada. "Les veré allá."

"Ah… claro…" Contestó Riku, asintiendo su cabeza y manteniendo el equilibrio, a pesar de ser empujado por Axel algo bruscamente.

'_Esto nos va meter en un lío…'_ Pensó Naminé nerviosa, entrando en su auto y haciendo una serie de respiros para calmar su tensión. _'…algo irá mal, de eso estoy segura…'_ Miró a Axel y a Riku discutir un poco, pero no entendió de qué. De todas maneras no era nada importante. Riku de seguro lo estaba regañando por su 'incompetencia'.

Todo el camino hacia su casa se la pasó pensando en qué decir cuando llegara ella y sus dos amigos.

Nada era ya lo que parecía.

* * *

"¿¡Con que eso estaban escondiéndonos!?" Axel masculló, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Que Roxas le escondiera secretos era algo de otro mundo para él; ¡se suponía que eran mejores amigos! "¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a ocultar secretos?"

"¿Podemos hablar de lo que _SI_ importa? Maldición Axel, ¡Roxas y Kairi están juntos!" Riku interrumpió irritado, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo en la cara hasta que ya no despertara. "Tch… sabía que había algo detrás de esto, pero no creí que fuera tan grande… No me imagino lo que pasará después de esto…"

"¡Xion y Sora van a estar devastados!" Naminé dijo, preocupada por sus dos amigos mientras se sentaba en la mesa en medio del pelirrojo y el peliplateado. "Diría que especialmente Xion, pero Sora es un poco más sentimental que ella…"

"¿cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?" El muchacho de cabello rojo preguntó, mirando hacia sus manos que ahora eran puños. Inmediatamente sacó su celular y buscó la foto. "¿¡Y ahora qué haremos con esto!?" Volvió a cuestionar, mostrándole la pantalla a Naminé y Riku.

"¿¡Y yo que voy a saber!? ¡Tú fuiste el de la idea!"

"¡Tú fuiste la que me dijo que hiciera algo! ¿Qué más pude hacer?"

A ese comentario Naminé se quedó callada, obteniendo unas palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Riku. Axel los ignoró completamente y volteó la pantalla de su celular hacia él, volviendo a mirar la imagen detenidamente. Seguía en el estado de negación, y no pensaba en salirse de él por un buen rato. No hasta que su enojo calmara.

"Chicos, no podemos decirles—"

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué no?" Axel preguntó entre una mescla de confusión e ira, frunciendo el ceño. Naminé suspiró; a veces su temperamento podía pasarse del límite que ella tenía. "Vaya mejor amiga que eres…"

"¿Me dejarías terminar?" La rubia lo miró fulminante, haciéndolo asentir levemente. "Gracias. Bien, como decía, no podemos decirles. Al menos no _todavía_… Si vamos ahora el golpe será muy duro y no nos creerán—"

"Creo que olvidas el hecho de que tenemos una foto, Nami." Riku la interrumpió estoicamente, haciéndola bufar. "Ya, ya, lo siento… continua."

"¡Por supuesto que recuerdo eso! ¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso, esto no nos debería interesar. Es relación ajena a nuestra incumbencia."

"¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Por supuesto que nos interesa! Si no fuera así, entonces no seríamos dignos de pasarnos por sus amigos…" El pelirrojo comenzó su argumento algo agitado, pero terminó con un susurro. Riku asintió al punto de él y volvió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba al lado de él.

"En verdad son unos idiotas…"

"Bien, si no nos vas a ayudar, no lo hagas."

"Tranquilo, lo haré. Sin mí su plan sería un fracaso." La muchacha rodó sus ojos, recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos. Pensó por unos momentos y cuando terminó, levantó sus parpados y abrió la boca otra vez. "Propongo esto: yo hablo con Xion sobre cómo reaccionaría si su novio la estuviera engañando, Riku hace lo mismo pero con Sora y tú, Axel, hablas con Roxas sobre cómo va su relación con Xion."

"¿No sería muy obvio preguntarles tan directamente? Se darían cuenta de que algo está pasando…" El chico de ojos Verdi-azules hablo algo inseguro. Axel también parecía estar de acuerdo.

"No si eres muy directo," Naminé contestó burlonamente. "Debes de suavizar la caída… Usa indirectas. Siempre sirven."

"Si eres tan experta, ¿entonces por qué tu no haces todo el trabajo?" Axel bostezó, jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello rojo. Ella lo miró fulminantemente, tratado de clavarle dagas en el pecho. "Solo digo…"

"Axel, tu eres el mejor amigo de Roxas. Riku es el mejor amigo de Sora y yo la mejor amiga de Xion. ¿Otra pregunta?"

"Eh… ¿qué haremos con Kairi?"

"Luego se me ocurrirá algo." Se encogió de hombros Naminé, pasando ambas manos por su cabello para relajarse un poco. "Espero que no arruinen el plan, o si no los mataré. Comenzaremos mañana al mismo tiempo, y después de eso compartiremos información. ¿Entendido?"

"Fuerte y claro," Axel dijo con un tono juguetón, haciendo que la chica sonriera por primera vez desde hace un buen rato. Riku rodó los ojos y sopló un cabello que estaba en su cara con enojo. "Bien, supongo que todo ya ha quedado organizado, así que será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no Riku?"

"Ah… sí." Contestó este, levantándose de su asiento y sacando sus llaves. Axel también se levantó algo cansado y volvió a bostezar. "Ha sido un día duro después de todo…"

"Espero que todo salga bien…"

* * *

_**De: Riku.  
Para: Naminé.  
**__Buena suerte con señorita 'mi-novio-me-engaña'._

_**De: Naminé.  
Para: Riku.**__  
Que cruel.  
De todas formas, gracias. Buena suerte con el niño chocolate._

_**De: Riku.  
Para: Naminé.  
**__...Tomaré lo de cruel como un cumplido._

* * *

_**De: Axel.  
Para: Naminé.  
**__Terminemos con esto de una buena vez. Deséame suerte._

_**De: Naminé.  
Para: Axel.  
**__No metas la pata, pelirrojito._

_**De: Axel.  
Para: Naminé.  
**__¿Cuándo te he fallado? ;)_

_**De: Naminé.  
Para: Axel.**_

_¿En verdad debo de contestar eso?_

_**De: Axel.  
Para: Naminé.**_

_Te odio:)_

* * *

_**Misión 1: Naminé y Xion.**_

"¿N-naminé?"

"Hola Xion."

"No esperaba verte aquí…" Contestó la pelinegra claramente agotada, frotando sus ojos (que estaban un poco rojos) y bostezando. "Pasa, por favor…" Murmuró calmada, cerrando la puerta después de que su amiga entró a su hogar. "Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Le preguntó confundida, sentándose en un sofá.

"Solo quería hablar contigo. Ayer sonaste muy triste e insegura… ¿hay algo en tu mente sobre al respecto?" Naminé comenzó, tratando de llevar la conversación lo más lento posible. Se sentó al lado de Xion y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

"A decir verdad… no pude dormir. Roxas no me llamó en todo el día y me siento horrible." Confesó Xion con un suspiro, recargando su espalda contra el sofá. "Dijiste que todo esto iba a pasar con el tiempo, pero siento que no va a ser así."

"Te entiendo, las cosas han estado extrañas últimamente…" Asintió la chica de cabello rubio, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras la imagen de Roxas y Kairi juntos pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, la sacudió inmediatamente. "Ayer vi una película sobre un chico que engaña a su novia…" Xion rápidamente la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

En verdad estaba rota.

"N-no te preocupes, no estoy insinuando nada… Solo quería preguntarte qué harías si estuvieras en el lugar de la chica…"

"¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?"

"Pura curiosidad…"

"Pues… c-cortaría con él, no sin antes preguntarle por qué me engañó… y no sería capaz de perdonarlo… ¿Segura que no hay nada detrás de esto?" Preguntó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con la manga de su suéter. _'Esa es una reacción algo dura…'_ Pensó Naminé algo sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga.

"No me hagas caso, solo estoy de curiosa…" Se disculpó algo tensa, sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas suaves a Xion en su espalda, tratando de hacerla sentir un poco mejor. "No me imagino lo mucho que debes de estar confundida ahora…"

"¡Ya no sé lo que yo estoy pensando!" Exclamó Xion, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran. "Mírame… soy un desastre. No solía ser así… yo… yo soy fuerte… sé que lo soy…"

Y en ese momento, Naminé no supo que decir.

* * *

_**Misión 2: Riku y Sora.**_

"¡No consigo que Kairi me haga caso!"

"…ah."

"¿Será que ya no me ama?"

Riku rodó los ojos sin que Sora lo viera; en verdad era irritante este trabajo, pero solo para el bienestar de todos se veía forzado a cumplirlo. El castaño tiró otra lata de refresco al piso, cruzándose de brazos tercamente mientras miraba la televisión enojado. _'A veces me pregunto por qué acepté hacer esto…' _Pensó Riku.

"Las chicas son raras, tal vez necesita algo de tiempo. Ya sabes, para que se calme un poco—"

"Y… ¿Y si está interesada en alguien más? ¿Y si me está engañando?"

Los ojos del peliplateado se abrieron como platos al escucharlo; le estaba haciendo el trabajo mil veces más fácil… Bendito sea Sora y su gran boca. Tampoco hay que olvidarnos la facilidad que tiene en confiar en las personas… no muy bueno de su parte, pero así era su personalidad, aunque era algo peligroso.

"Y si estuviera con otro, ¿qué harías?" Preguntó Riku, tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible. Sora pensó por unos momentos en silencio, como si se estuviera imaginando la escena frente a él.

"Yo… supongo que… terminaría con ella… Si él la hace feliz, entonces yo soy feliz…"

'_Cliché. No esperaba nada menos de ti, Sora. En verdad eres predecible…'_

"… ¡Pero eso nunca pasará! ¡K-Kairi no sería capaz de hacerme algo como eso! ¿No crees?" Sonrió algo nervioso, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo. Riku se encogió de hombros indiferentemente, volteando a ver hacia el televisor. "Por supuesto que no… ella jamás haría eso… no…" Ahora sonaba como si se estuviera tratando de convencer a sí mismo.

"Como ya lo dije, las chicas son complicadas."

"Tan solo espero que lo que dije sea verdad…"

'_No lo es.'_

* * *

_**Misión 3: Axel y Roxas.**_

"Y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre la pequeña Xion y tú?"

Para Axel su trabajo era sencillo, solo tenía que comprarle helado de sal de mar a Roxas y lo tenía bajo su control. Además, no era como si nunca le preguntara de vez en cuando sobre su relación… También era amigo de la pelinegra, así que Roxas se lo tomaba como una pregunta común y corriente.

"Bien, supongo."

"¿Oh, en serio? Que para mis ojos no se ve nada bien. Has estado actuando extraño, hombrecillo—"

"¿Y eso que importa? Estoy bien, solo estas siendo dramático como siempre, señor caderas raras."

"¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!" Exclamó el pelirrojo irritado después de ahogarse un poco con su paleta helada. El rubio rodo sus ojos azules, pero no le dio mucha importancia "Perdón por estar preocupado por mi _amigo_ y su relación con _mi otra amiga_," Murmuró indignado con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Ya te dije que todo está en orden, ¿no crees que soy suficientemente responsable para saber cómo sirven las relaciones?"

"Pues…"

"¡Axel!"

"Solo bromeo," Se defendió con una sonrisa burlona, aunque dentro de él sabía que no era muy buena idea creer en la idea de que tiene la más _mínima idea_ de cómo funcionan las cosas. "No te lo tomes todo tan mal, dios…" A esto, Roxas le mostró su lengua infantilmente. "Los niños de ahora…"

"No soy un niño."

"Claro."

"¿No confías en mí, eh Axel?"

Axel se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa más bien falsa, buscando las palabras correctas para contestarle. ¿Confiar en él? Antes lo hacía, pero todo fue tan inesperado que no podía ni siquiera acomodar sus pensamientos… Era todo un desastre total. Quería salir corriendo y contarle a Xion y Sora sobre todo lo que sucedía, pero si hacía eso, Naminé probablemente lo mataría.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso? Vaya que eres dramático, hombrecillo. Y dices que yo soy el que actúa exageradamente…" Bromeó no muy seguro Axel.

"Hm."

'_Ya no es un libro abierto como lo solía ser…"_

* * *

_**De: Axel.  
Para: Naminé.  
**__He terminado mi parte, muñeca._

* * *

_**De: Riku.  
Para: Naminé.  
**__Todo listo, Nams._

* * *

_**De: Naminé.  
Para: Axel. Riku.  
**__Excelente— ve mañana a mi casa a las 3:00 p.m. No tardes._

* * *

**Alguien por favor quíteme Tumblr (nonononono vivo para malgastar mi tiempo allí)  
Iba a publicar esto hace unos días, pero se me olvidó así que… he.  
Ahora; en **_**verdad**_** necesito opiniones. Como ya he dicho, necesito saber lo que opinan… si no lo hacen, no sabré si estoy entreteniéndolos y probablemente descontinúe el fic o algo…  
Gracias por leer, ¿Review?  
(ps: kari, si lees esto, estoy trabajando en tu regalo... hehe)**


	5. Cαpítulo 5

_**Amor terco.**_

_Capítulo _**_5._**

**K**airi miró a su celular estoicamente, jugando con un mechón de su cabello carmesí mientras trataba de entender el mensaje que alguien le había mandado. ¿Quién? No sabía. Era un número desconocido.

**De: ¿?  
Para: Kairi.  
**_Si fuera tú, no estaría malgastando el tiempo. Estas en problemas._

La pelirroja frunció el ceño confundida; ¿a qué se refería? Ella _nunca_ malgasta el tiempo. Si lo estuviera haciendo, no hubiera empezado lo suyo con Roxas. ¿Y de qué problemas estaba hablando? De lo que ella supiera, _no había hecho nada malo_. Todo en su mente le parecía en orden y normal— y según ella, lo era. Todo estaba en orden…claro.

La chica se burló del mensaje un rato, sonriendo maliciosamente y rodando por su cama.

"¡Que estupidez! Necesito contarle de esto a Roxas…"

**De: Kairi.  
Para: Roxas.  
**_No vas a creer lo que alguien me mandó._

**De: Roxas.  
Para: Kairi.  
**_¿Quién te mandó qué?_

**De: Kairi.  
Para: Roxas.  
**_No estoy muy segura de quién sea. Número desconocido.  
Como sea, ese alguien me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que si fuera yo no malgastaría el tiempo y que estoy en problemas. Ja, que tonto mensaje._

**De: Roxas.  
Para: Kairi.  
**_¿A qué se refiere con 'problemas'?  
Creí que tú nunca te metías en líos;) Supongo que el título ahora es mío._

**De: Kairi.  
Para: Roxas.  
**_No tengo idea.  
Y sigo sin hacerlo. Nunca me atrapan, tontito. Y ni hablar, el título siempre será mío. Suerte para la próxima;)_

**De: Roxas.  
Para: Kairi.  
**_Más vale que no tenga NADA que ver con nosotros.  
Jo, qué mala eres…_

**De: Kairi.  
Para: Roxas.  
**_Por supuesto que no es sobre ese tema. Hemos estado escondiéndonos y nadie ha sospechado nada, ¿recuerdas?  
;)_

**De: Roxas.  
Para: Kairi.  
**_Supongo…_

* * *

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estaba Sora?"

Por fin Axel y Riku habían llegado a la casa de Naminé como ella les había pedido. Sorprendentemente, no se tardaron mucho. Necesitaban continuar con el tema, aunque la rubia no quisiera involucrarse en toda esta situación que al final solo traería consecuencias para todos. Dos corazones rotos, amistades incómodas y dos ex novios enojados. Nada bonito, a decir verdad.

Los tres amigos estaban en un mismo sofá en la sala de estar. Riku sentía que Naminé estaba _muy_ cerca de Axel, y no servía el hecho de que el pelirrojo envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica. _'Solo ignóralos, Riku. No son nada y nunca lo serán…'_ El peliplateado pensó.

"Eh. La verdad me hizo el trabajo bastante fácil. De hecho, el mismo sacó el tema," Riku contó, cruzándose de brazos y rodando sus ojos Verdi-azules. "Y siendo lo cliché que es, me respondió con un estúpido _'si ella es feliz con él, yo soy feliz'._"

"El chico es tan… inocente." Axel quería golpearlo. No era posible que alguien pudiera actuar así— ¡por lo menos que se enojara un poco!

"Al menos él estaba calmado… Xion comenzó a llorar y cuando le pregunté creyó que estaba insinuando algo. De todas maneras, me dijo que terminaría con Roxas después de preguntarle por qué la engaño. Ah, también me dijo que no sería capaz de perdonarlo." Naminé suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Axel. El muchacho comenzó a jugar con su cabello, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Riku que ni siquiera notó.

"Eso es algo… duro, pero siendo Xion, supongo que es razonable."

"Prefiero la respuesta de Xion." Riku murmuró silenciosamente, tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión mientras buscaba algún programa que lo distrajera de los problemas. No podía encontrar paz y tranquilidad en estos días… todo era Xion, Sora, Roxas y Kairi.

"Odio el drama y ustedes, par de tontos, lo saben." Naminé musitó algo agotada por tanto pensar. "No me quiero imaginar cómo terminará todo esto…"

"Roxas ya no es igual… seguía insistiendo que tenía su relación con Xion en orden, pero claramente no tiene idea de cómo funcionan…" Habló Axel indiferentemente, mirando la televisión con una mirada perdida en sus ojos verdes. "Tampoco quiero saber cómo acabara todo esto, pero es eso o dejarlos seguir con sus juegos."

"Pero…"

"Naminé."

"¡Esta bien! Tienes razón…" Masculló ella, rindiéndose ante lo amenazador que se veía Axel.

"Sigo preguntándome cuándo les diremos." Riku mencionó, mirando a sus dos amigos con una mirada seria. Naminé y Axel suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras que la joven comenzó a pensar. Todavía no tenían mucho planeado…

"Propongo que sea pronto."

"¿Eh?" La artista volteó a ver a Axel sorprendida. Él solo se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Pues… la verdad no sé… digo, no quiero que esto empeore, pero tampoco quiero verlos reaccionar y… ah, todo esto es tan extraño. Un día todos somos amigos y otro descubrimos que todo este tiempo estaban juntos…"

"Hm." Riku suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo una mano en su nuca. Estaba adolorido y no sabía por qué. "Es muy temprano para esto. ¿No podemos cambiar de tema?"

"Supongo."

"Pero—"

"Axel."

Dicho muchacho recargó su cabeza en la de la chica y la abrazo, haciendo que Riku se tensara. _'¿Quién se cree que es? La conozco desde hace años y él viene con su maldita actitud— no, Naminé y Axel son completamente diferentes. Jamás pasaría. __**Jamás**__.'_ ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Enojo? ¿Ira? ¿Envidia? Probablemente las tres combinadas.

'_Axel no la merece.'_

* * *

**De: ¿?  
Para: Kairi.  
**_Espero que estés preparada para lo que vendrá. Aunque no me pueda meter en tu mente, creo que tengo una idea de cómo funciona._

"Roxas."

"¿Si?"

"No se va a dar por vencida esta persona." Kairi suspiró molesta, mostrándole la pantalla de su celular al rubio. Los mensajes ya le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza. "Me dan ganas de romper mi celular."

"Ignóralos. Quién sea que este mandándolos no sabe de lo que está hablando." Contestó el chico, enfocando su atención en la televisión con una sonrisa. "Además, nadie en este mundo puede meterse en esa cabeza que tienes, Kai." Dicho eso, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su novia.

"Roxas… ¿qué haremos si alguien nos descubre?"

El muchacho se detuvo.

La miró sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo; ¿desde cuándo a Kairi le preocupaba si eran atrapados? Era bastante extraño que de la nada la preocupación la golpeara en la cara.

"… Kairi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está esa chica segura de sí misma y de sus decisiones?

"solo… tenía curiosidad. Eso es todo." Se encogió de hombros ella, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él. "No podemos improvisar todo un acto, Roxas. Tú sabes que **detesto** pedir perdón, especialmente a Sora."

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Él no lo merece. _Nadie_ lo merece— ni Xion, ni Sora. No podemos rebajarnos a sus niveles." Roxas dijo. "Dime, ¿cuántas veces no hemos improvisado? Es pan comido. Sora y Xion se creen todo lo que decimos." Se burló él, regalándole una sonrisa juguetona a su novia.

"Tienes razón. Es patético cómo piensan que nunca les mentimos." Siguió la burla ella con una pequeña risa, sonido que era música para los oídos del rubio. "Pero aun así, sigo pensando que—"

"Kairi, tranquila. Somos expertos en esto."

"Hm. Supongo que sí…"

"No creo que sean suficientemente astutos como para descubrirnos pronto."

Kairi asintió, acurrucándose más cerca de él y checando su celular por si había mensajes nuevos. En efecto, tenía uno y era de su _querido_ novio Sora. Dudó un poco si era buena idea leer el mensaje o ignorarlo y continuar disfrutando su tiempo de calidad con Roxas, pero al final, decidió abrirlo.

**De: Sora.  
Para: Kairi.  
**_¡Hola! ¿En dónde estás? Me preguntaba si querías venir a ver una película conmigo:) _

"Sora me ha enviado un mensaje."

"¿Y qué dice?"

"Que quiere que vea una película con él."

"Miéntele."

**De: Kairi.  
Para: Sora.  
**_Lo siento:( Estoy un poquito ocupada ahorita. Pero te prometo que luego veremos todas las películas que quieras, ¿trato?;)_

Antes de que Roxas pudiera abrir la boca, su celular comenzó a vibrar, señalando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Suspirando, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dio cuenta de que era Xion. Sin emoción alguna abrió el mensaje.

**De: Xion.  
Para: Roxas.  
**_Hey, ¿vamos por algún helado?_

"¿Quién es?" Kairi preguntó con curiosidad, tratando de mirar la pantalla. Roxas se la mostró y ella miró quién era. "Ah. Dile que estas ocupado, ¿quieres?"

"Eso es lo que ibas a hacer, linda."

**De: Roxas.  
Para: Xion.  
**_Perdón muñeca, tengo que cuidar a Ven. Prometo que te compraré todo el helado que quieras, ¿ok?._

"Espérame un momento." El muchacho le dijo a la pelirroja, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la cocina. Necesitaba silencio para la llamada que iba a hacer. "Ventus… Ventus… ¡Ah!" Exclamó con una sonrisa cuando encontró el nombre de Ven en la lista de sus contactos. Entonces, lo llamó.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Ven!"

"Ah, Roxas…"

"¿No estas feliz de escucharme?" Preguntó él cubriendo su confusión con una gruesa capa de sarcasmo. No era usual que Ventus no estuviera con su actitud hiperactiva y positiva. Sonaba más bien… preocupado. Sí, tal vez eso era, ¿pero de qué? "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Sí, por supuesto." Rio desde el otro lado de la línea. Roxas sabía que era una risa falsa, pero decidió ignorarlo; no tenía caso decirle que era muy obvio. "Y dime… ¿por qué me llamaste?"

"Oh, ya sabes… solo para pedirte un pequeño favor."

"¿Y ese es…?"

"Que le digas a Xion que te estoy cuidando si es que te pregunta. Bueno, debo de irme—"

"Pero—"

"¡Gracias! Te debo una."

Y con eso, colgó y dejó a Ventus a la mitad de su queja. Guardó su celular y caminó hacia la sala de estar donde Kairi estaba con una sonrisa satisfecha, sentándose al lado de ella y relajándose. Ella sonrió maliciosamente y después bostezó, volviéndose a acurrucar a su lado. Ambos suspiraron contentos.

Sora y Xion eran tan crédulos…

Según ellos.

* * *

"Naminé… ¿puedo… ir a tu casa? Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo…" Ventus no solía llamarle a Naminé muy seguido. Eran más bien mensajes, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Necesitaba hablar con ella en carne y hueso, rápido. No había tiempo para distraerse.

"Ah, claro. Axel y Riku están aquí, por cierto."

"No importa. ¿Te molesta si voy ahora?"

"No, para nada."

"¡Gracias!"

* * *

"Oh, Ven, pasa." Naminé le sonrió y lo dejó entrar mientras que él miraba los adentros de su hogar. "Acompáñame. Riku y Axel están en la sala de estar." Le dijo y cerró la puerta. El rubio sonrió también y la siguió hacia dicho lugar. Cuando entraron, vieron a ambos muchachos mirando el televisor. "Oigan."

"¿Hm? Ah, ¡Venny! ¿Qué te trae por acá, eh?" Axel lo saludó juguetonamente. Cómo le recordaba a Roxas… excepto por su actitud.

"La verdad es que necesitaba hablar con ustedes… Por cierto, hola Riku."

Riku asintió, como si le estuviera devolviendo el saludo. Naminé se sentó al lado de Riku (cosa que él agradeció mentalmente) e hizo que Ven se sentara a un lado de ella.

"¿Y de qué necesitabas hablar?" Preguntó la chica de ojos turquesas, volteando a verlo con curiosidad. "Es algo extraño de tu parte, Ven." Y lo era, hasta él mismo lo reconocía.

"Es sobre… Roxas." Los tres amigos se tensaron a sus palabras, pero decidieron no mostrarlo a simple vista. "Es algo _muy_ importante y necesito que me escuchen… ¿ok?" El trío asintió, pero un toque de duda se presentaba en sus cuerpos. "Roxas está engañando a Xion con—"

Axel comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba y sacaba su celular, buscando la foto que tanto odiaba. Ventus frunció el ceño, pero fue rápidamente remplazado por una expresión de sorpresa cuando Axel le mostró la pantalla. _'¿Ellos ya… sabían?'_ Pensó Ven. Al parecer, sí.

"Llegas tarde a la fiesta, Venny."

"¿Cómo…?"

"Es una _larga_ historia," Naminé interrumpió con un suspiro, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico. _'No… no le gusta Ven, Riku. No, por supuesto que no…' _Pensó el muchacho de cabello plateado, ignorando la acción de ella. "El punto es que ya lo sabemos y planeamos decirles a Sora y Xion, aunque no sabemos cuándo."

"¿Q-qué? ¿En serio?" Ventus preguntó incrédulamente. Su pregunta fue respondida por Riku, quien solo asintió estoicamente. "Oh… me siento mal por Xion y Sora… Bueno, como sea, tengo que decirles otra cosa…"

"¿Y esa es…?" Axel continuó con una ceja levantada, poniendo una mano en sus extrañas caderas que Naminé envidiaba. Hm.

"Es complicado… verán, Kairi y yo no hablamos mucho, así que no me tiene en sus contactos… digamos que… he estado enviándole mensajes para advertirle que pare su pequeño acto…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

El trío lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¡Solo lo hago para el bien de todos! ¡Hasta el de ella! ¡En serio!" Se defendió él, mirando hacia su regazo y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. "Solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad y que se dé cuenta de que está en problemas…"

"Un momento, ¿desde cuándo sabes sobre esta situación?" La joven preguntó confundida, esperando una respuesta. Ventus suspiró y volteó a verla algo apenado.

"Desde que… comenzó."

"¡VENTUS!" Axel exclamó, sintiendo su sangre hervir. ¿¡Por qué rayos no les dijo desde el principio!? Si, tal vez no eran los amigos más cercanos, ¡pero aun así! Ventus lo miró sobresaltado.

"¡Por favor no me grites! Puedo explicarlo…" Naminé lo consoló y Riku suspiró; se sentía un poco mal por él. "No sabía qué hacer con la información y cuando me enteré por mí mismo no pensé en decirle a alguien. Mucho menos a ustedes…"

Axel estuvo a punto de abrir la boca otra vez, pero Naminé lo miró amenazadoramente. El muchacho murmuró algo que nadie en la habitación no entendió. No era momento para las rudas diatribas de Axel, solo haría que Ventus se asustara y empeoraría las cosas. Necesitaban hablar calmadamente con él. Ventus no sabía cómo lidiar con personas que le gritaban.

"Ven, no le hagas caso." Naminé le aconsejó con tranquilidad. "Ahora que te tenemos aquí, ¿tú cuando le dirías a Sora y Xion las noticias? Tal vez tu opinión nos servirá de algo."

"Yo… probablemente invitaría a Kairi, Roxas, Sora y Xion a algún lugar y… um… no lo sé…"

"Hmph." Riku pensó sobre su idea; no estaba seguro si fuera la mejor, pero Naminé era la que tenía la última palabra aquí. "No pareces muy seguro, Ventus."

"No lo estoy…"

"No te preocupes. _Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo_." La rubia le aseguró, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba prometiéndole. No tenía ni una idea de lo que iba a pasar…

"¿En serio?" Musitó él con una mirada decaída. Ella asintió con algo de duda. "Si tú lo dices… Les deseo suerte con lo que sea que vayan a hacer. Si planean esto bien, tal vez nadie salga _tan herido_…"

"Probablemente." Axel murmuró, pasando una mano por su vibrante cabello rojo. Sentía que esto no estaba pasando, pero no era un sueño. Ya habían despertado, y era momento de hacer algo. "Voy a golpear a Roxas cuando termine esto, de eso estoy completamente seguro ahora." Ven rio un poco a su comentario.

'_Si… todo saldrá bien… ¡Heh!'_

Por supuesto que no.

Esto solo estaba empeorando.

* * *

**SOY LA PEOR. PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, pero he andado muy ocupada. Como sea, mis excusas no importan ahora.**

**Lo que interesa es el fic(? Juro que trataré de actualizar antes. No quiero que pierdan interés en este fic solo porque no actualizo rápido:( Ah, lo siento, en verdad.  
Solo esperen y lo importante del fic llegará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (supongo uwu)**

¿Review? Los reviews son importantes... uvu. Pls.

**(ps: Riku y sus celos son importantes. Luego me enfocaré en el RikuNami, lo prometo.)**


	6. Cαpítulo 6

_**Amor terco.**_

_Capítulo __**6.**_

**R**iku ya no podía soportarlo. Sentía que su capacidad para no golpear a cada chico que se le acercara a _ella_ estaba llegando a un 80%, así que solo faltaba un 20% para que explotara en ira y rabia. Necesitaba hacer algo y rápido, ¿pero qué? No era su novio— Naminé tal vez ni siquiera lo veía en _esa_ forma…

Sí, Riku era un hombre celoso que no le gustaba compartir lo que es de **su** propiedad.

…¿desde cuándo se volvió tan posesivo y egoísta?

Sentía todo ese egoísmo en sí mismo, pero se prometió que jamás saldría a la luz. No se permitiría mostrarlo abiertamente. En el fondo seguía siendo ese chico introvertido que no mostraba sus emociones, así que trataría de ser así, aunque los años lo estuvieran tratando de cambiar. No quería ser visto como alguien egoísta… no, para nada.

Naminé no le pertenece a él y a nadie.

Y eso lo molestaba.

Tenía que repetirse a sí mismo que ni Axel ni otras personas tenían otra visión más profunda contra la rubia. Si él no podía tenerla, entonces no sería justo que otro lo hiciera, ¿o sí? Aun así, para él la respuesta siempre sería un simple **no**. Es lo que una persona _normal haría, _¿no? Claro, era completamente _común_.

Riku suspiró, levantándose de su cama y mirando hacia la ventana con sus ojos entreabiertos. No se sorprendió al ver el cielo oscuro que apenas tenía un poco de luz; últimamente se estaba levantando a la misma hora, que era, aproximadamente, a las 6:10 a.m. Odiaba ser de sueño ligero, así que con cualquier ruido se despertaba y no podía volverse a dormir.

Se levantó sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarse en el espejo y caminó hacia su cocina a hacerse una taza de café. Si iba a estar despierto, al menos disfrutaría un poco de café. Al terminar, se sentó en la mesa y suspiró al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos involuntariamente eran sobre su _amiga_ rubia.

Todo esto no le daba buena espina, ni desde el principio.

Sintió lo tenso que estaba al pensar en el tema, y le dio otro trago a su taza caliente.

_Kairi… Roxas…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan unido con ellos, mucho menos ahora que ya sabe cómo son. Sentía que Kairi ya no le daba buena espina, y tal vez sus presentimientos estaban en lo correcto, junto con ese muchacho rubio que adoraba el helado. Necesitaba hacer una nota mental para recordarse a sí mismo que no debería de hablar mucho con ellos.

"Joder… Mi cabeza va a explotar."

* * *

Axel bostezó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Naminé regresar con las dos tazas de café. La mañana iba bastante bien, a decir verdad. Estar con la chica siempre lograba calmar sus nervios y preocupaciones— después de todo, Naminé era buena escuchando los problemas de las personas.

Le entregó su taza y ella se quedó con una, sentándose al lado de él y dándole una probada al líquido caliente.

"¿Tienes noticias nuevas?"

Axel se encogió de hombros indiferentemente y abrió la boca. "Venny se la pasó disculpándose conmigo y todo eso." Naminé rio un poco a sus palabras. "Se sentía muy culpable, supongo."

"Que tierno." Naminé lo imaginó desesperado por ser perdonado y sonrió a la imagen que apareció en su cabeza. "Me he estado preguntando dónde está Demyx. ¿Tú sabes?" La joven preguntó repentinamente, cambiando el tema.

"Creo que se la ha pasado tocando su guitarra en su habitación."

"No he podido hablar con él…"

"¿Y si en un rato vamos a comer algo? Podemos invitarlo a él si quieres." Axel sugirió, sintiendo cómo una sonrisa se plantaba en él al ver la cara de emoción que hizo ella al escucharlo. "Lo tomaré como un sí."

"¡Gracias Axel!" Exclamó contenta a punto de abrazarlo, pero recordó que seguía con su café lleno. "Podríamos ir a la cafetería donde trabaja Aqua." Sugirió ella, tomando un trago de su taza y suspirando calmadamente. "También podemos invitar a Riku."

"Como quieras, muñequita."

De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Naminé dejo su café a un lado y se levantó, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde el teléfono sonaba y lo contestó, reconociendo el número inmediatamente. _'Oh no… esto es malo.'_ Pensó ella inseguramente.

"_¡Naminé!"_

"_Xion…"_ Contestó ella, tragando saliva al escuchar lo desesperada que su amiga se escuchaba. ¿Ahora qué paso? Lo que sea que hubiera sucedido, nada podía empeorar las cosas, de eso estaba muy segura. "_¿Estas bien? Suenas algo deprimida, Xi…"_

"_Es porque lo estoy."_ Respondió la pelinegra con un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea. _"Yo… me preguntaba si podía pasar el día contigo… Necesito salir un rato para despejar mi mente… Necesito olvidarme de Roxas por unas cuantas horas, ¿me explico?"_ Dijo Xion, sonando más calmada que hace unos momentos.

"_Oh, ¡claro! De hecho, Axel y yo íbamos a salir a comer algo en unas horas. También invitaremos a Demyx y a Riku, así que si quieres ir con nosotros—"_

"_¡Sí! ¿Dónde y a qué hora?" _Habló rápidamente; Naminé estaba segura de que su amiga estaba sonriendo gracias a lo emocionada que se sentía. Hace muchos días que no la escuchaba hablar con esa emoción.

"_Va a ser en la cafetería donde trabaja Aqua. Ya sabes, 'Cafetería Olas del mar'." _Le dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. _"Supongo que iremos a las 2:30 aproximadamente."_

"_¡Excelente! Te veré allá. ¡Gracias!" _

"_Adiós, Xion."_

"¿Qué te dijo Xion?" Axel preguntó, llevando su taza hacia la cocina y lavando algunos platos. Claramente había escuchado el nombre, aunque no pudo oír toda la conversación. Naminé suspiró contenta y dejo el teléfono en la base, caminando hacia donde el pelirrojo estaba y parándose a su lado.

"La he invitado junto con nosotros a salir. Invitaría a Ven, pero creo que ya ha tenido suficiente con Roxas como para que su 'clon' vaya." Axel rio un poco a esto.

"Tienes razón. Por fin Xi va a salir de su depresión, o al menos eso espero."

"Si la ayudamos, tal vez." Murmuró Naminé, otra vez volviendo a su inseguridad. Axel se secó las manos y le dio una mirada aseguradora, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la pálida chica. "— ¡Oh! ¿No debería de llamar a Demyx y a Riku?" Se preguntó más bien a sí misma, mirando el teléfono con duda.

"Yo llamo a Dem, tú a Riku."

"Ah… bueno." Asintió la joven artista, volviendo a caminar hacia donde el teléfono estaba y marcando el número del peliplateado. Antes de hacerlo, miró la hora: 10:42 a.m. No sabía si Riku seguía despierto, pero al menos valía la pena intentar. Se puso el teléfono en su oído y espero unos momentos.

"_¿H…hola?" _Contestó su voz adormilada que le causó algo de gracia a Naminé. _"Eh… ¿Nams?"_

"_Sí, soy yo, dormilón." _La rubia dijo juguetonamente, ganando un suspiro por parte de él. "_Perdón por haberte despertado—" 'No lo hiciste' _Pensó Riku. _"—Pero necesitaba invitarte a comer en la cafetería Olas del Mar. ¿Qué me dices?"_

"…_claro, por qué no."_

"_¡Bien! Ve a las 2:30, ¿ok? Axel y probablemente Demyx estarán allá. ¡Adiós!"_

"_Un momento, ¿Ax—?"_

Y con un rápido movimiento, terminó la llamada.

"¡Axel!" Llamó la muchacha, dejando el teléfono y dirigiéndose hacia donde dicho joven estaba sentado con su celular rojo en sus manos. "¿Ya le llamaste a Demyx?" Asintió. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó emocionada junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que Axel sonriera junto con ella al verla.

"Dijo que le parecía bien. Entonces supongo que Iremos a las 2:30."

"Falta un buen rato..."

* * *

"_¿Sora?"_

"_¡Ah! Estoy aquí, no te preocupes."_

Xion frunció el ceño confundida por la actitud de su hiperactivo amigo; sonaba muy distraído al escucharlo por el teléfono. La pelinegra suspiró quietamente, pensando si era buena idea lo que iba a decir. Sora también se veía algo triste, así que, ¿por qué no invitarlo? Hacerlo no dañaría a nadie…

"_Como decía; Naminé me invitó a la cafetería Olas del mar—"_

"_Es en la que trabaja Aqua, ¿no?"_

"_Sí, esa. Ahora déjame terminar." _Lo regañó Xion, obteniendo una risa nerviosa y una disculpa por parte de él. "_Como sea, Nami me invitó y quería saber si querías ir. Irán Axel, Demyx y Riku también."_

"_¡Oh! ¿Demyx? ¡Apúntame en la lista! ¿A qué horas va a ser?" _Preguntó el castaño rápidamente; tal vez quería pasar el rato con el músico que hace mucho no veía, aunque estar con Axel y Riku tampoco sonaba mal. Es más, le parecía excelente pasarla con Naminé, Xion y los chicos que estar encerrado en su habitación pensando en Kairi.

"_A las 2:30 p.m."_

"_¡Gracias, Xi! Te veré allá con los demás, ¡Cuídate!"_

Ella sonrió levemente y finalizó la llamada, feliz de poder ayudar a alguien que estaba igual de triste que ella. Roxas seguía en sus pensamientos, pero por el momento trataría de hacerlo a un lado para poder disfrutar su día— al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo bastante temprano.

"Espero verlos a todos… como los viejos tiempos."

En efecto.

_Como los viejos tiempos._

* * *

"Roxas."

"¿Si?"

"Quiero salir de aquí. Además, tengo hambre."

El rubio miró de reojo a su novia, quien estaba sentada al lado de él con su celular en las manos mientras él usaba su laptop. En realidad, a Roxas no le apetecía comer en esos momentos, pero sabía que Kairi era muy terca con lo que quería, así que era mejor satisfacer sus antojos que lidiar con su enojo.

"Hm. Bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"No lo sé. A donde quieras. Con que vendan comida, estaré bien."

"¿Y si visitamos a Aqua? Hace mucho que tú y yo no hablamos con ella." Sugirió Roxas y antes de que Kairi pudiera protestar, volvió a abrir la boca. "Si la vemos antes posible, menos preguntas hará."

"Touché." Kairi respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo a su novio y jugando con un mechón de su cabello carmesí. "Me parece bien. _Olas del mar_, será."

"Perfecto."

Kairi volvió su mirada hacia su celular y suspiró aliviada; no más mensajes de ese extraño que tal vez ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Ahora tenía un peso menos de encima. La chica sonrió y miró a Roxas, contándole dicho suceso con una mirada relajada, haciendo que Roxas asintiera a las nuevas noticias.

"Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de hablarte."

"Supongo."

* * *

Xion y Sora llegaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que no les importó para nada. Entraron a la cafetería y miraron a Axel, Demyx, Naminé y Riku, todos sentados en ese orden en una mesa y platicando. Naminé los volteó a ver y sonrió, agitando su mano para que se acercaran y sentaran junto con ellos; eso hicieron.

"Invité a Sora, espero que no sea un problema…" Xion les dijo algo apenada, obteniendo una risa por parte de Axel.

"No te preocupes, Xi."

Sora se sentó al lado de Riku y Xion al lado de Axel. Comenzaron a platicar, principalmente preguntándole a Demyx por qué estaba pasando tanto tiempo a solas. El muchacho simplemente se reía de sus caras de preocupación (excluyendo a Axel y Riku; no les interesaba tanto). También hablaron un poco con Aqua, aunque la mujer parecía un poco ocupada.

"Solo estaba practicando para un concurso de guitarra, no es nada grande." Contestó él, pasando su brazo en los hombros de Naminé, cosa que hizo que Riku se tensara al verlo. _'Ignóralos…'_ Pensó el peliplateado enojado. "Aunque el otro día descubrí que se canceló… pero el tiempo que pasé practicando no fue en vano."

"Niño chocolate, ¿Qué te trajo por aquí, eh?" Riku habló, volteando a ver a su castaño amigo.

"Necesitaba salir, supongo." Fue su vaga respuesta, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. "Ya sabes, para tomarme un respiro de todo este tema de Kairi…"

"Hm."

De repente, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Kairi y Roxas.

Los ojos de Axel, Naminé y Riku se abrieron como platos, mientras que compartían miradas inseguras. No sabían que decir o hacer. Xion, Sora y Demyx los miraron confundidos y voltearon hacia la puerta, mirándolos aún _más_ confundidos.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Ey, Xion, ¿es ese tu novio Roxas? Sigo sin diferenciarlo con Ven." Demyx preguntó en voz baja, siguiendo con la mirada a la pelirroja y rubio. La chica de cabello azabache asintió lentamente. "Huh."

"Roxas—" Kairi le susurró amargamente, plantando una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. "¿qué hacen _ellos_ aquí? Se suponía que…"

"…íbamos a estar solos, lo sé. Sígueme la corriente." Le susurró devuelta él, caminando hacia dichas personas casualmente mientras que Kairi lo imitaba. "Hola, no sabía que estarían aquí." Los saludó no muy emocionado, sino actuando sorprendido.

"¡Que _agradable_ verlos a todos juntos!" Kairi exclamó con felicidad falsa, abrazando a Sora por detrás y besando su mejilla, aunque él no pareciera tan emocionado. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Eso mismo les podemos preguntar a ustedes." Riku masculló estoicamente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de un segundo por parte de la joven de cabello carmesí. "¿Les importaría explicarnos?"

"¿Es que ya no puedo salir con amigos?"

'_Si, claro. Amigos.' _Pensó él sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos ya enfadado.

Naminé se levantó y pidió un momento a solas con Axel y Riku, llevándolos hacia la mesa que estuviera más alejada. "Axel… Riku… ¿qué podemos hacer? Este momento es perfecto para–"

"Estamos en público." Riku interrumpió, mirando de reojo a sus otros amigos. "Además, no sería buena idea involucrar a Demyx. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto y no creo que le importe." Suspiró.

"Nos puede ayudar a controlar el ambiente y a consolar a Sora y Xion." Axel sugirió en voz baja sin la intención de ser escuchado, aunque si lo pudieron oír. Naminé los miró indecisa. "Yo voto para decirles **ahora**, con o sin sus ayudas." Habló entre dientes, sacando su celular y buscando la foto. "¿Irán o no?"

Riku y Naminé asintieron levemente, aún no muy seguros de la decisión del pelirrojo con un feroz temperamento. El joven los miró fríamente con sus ojos esmeraldas y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos con una confianza que Naminé no esperaba ver.

"Esto… no…"

"Va a salir bien." Riku terminó la oración, tomando (tímidamente) la mano de su amiga. Inesperadamente la chica le dio un apretón, como si le estuviera mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba. "Tranquila. No saldrá _tan_ mal. Es Axel, ¿recuerdas?" Naminé asintió con una minúscula sonrisa y comenzó a jalarlo detrás de Axel.

"Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Xion, necesitamos hablar." Axel demandó seriamente, escondiendo su celular de los demás pero no guardándolo. "Y muy seriamente." Los cuatro asintieron, Roxas sospechando que algo iba mal. "Demyx, ponte al lado de Nams." El muchacho obedeció algo extrañado, pero asustado a la actitud del pelirrojo.

"Bien. Ahora; iré al punto. Kairi y Roxas están saliendo a escondidas." Dijo bruscamente, haciendo que Naminé lo mirara como si estuviera loco mientras que Riku fruncía el ceño.

"¿Disculpa?" Kairi preguntó con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de no decir nada malo. "No sé de lo que estás hablando. Yo _jamás_ engañaría a Sora y nunca lo haré." Se defendió ella, cosa que para Riku era irritable.

"Además, si lo hubiéramos hecho, no tienen ninguna prueba. Está mintiendo, Xi. Solo es una broma." Roxas se rio con la voz forzada, caminando hacia su novia mientras que ella trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando junto con Sora. Xion se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia Axel, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

"Axel… estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

Dicho hombre le mostró el celular, haciendo que la pobre tapara su boca y se tragara el nudo que se formó en su garganta. _'No…no…'_ Sora también se levantó y observó la fotografía.

"¡Ha! Qué gracioso eres, Axel." Kairi exclamó, empujando a Sora hacia atrás y parándose frente a él. "_Obviamente_ la imagen está editada. Buena esa, rojito."

"No lo está." Xion murmuró y Naminé caminó hacia su lado para consolarla. "Roxas."

"Dime que no crees eso, Xi." Preguntó el rubio como si él tuviera razón, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. "Esa imagen es más falsa que lo que acaba de decir."

"¿Hay algún problema?" Aqua se acercó un poco con una libreta en las manos. Todos negaron con sus cabezas y ella asintió, aunque sabía que algo pasaba. "hm. Solo no hagan mucho escándalo." Y se fue a atender a clientes.

"_Todos_ ustedes vienen a mi departamento, **ahora**." Kairi masculló seriamente. "Necesitamos hablar."

* * *

**Lo terminaré aquí, sino haré este capítulo largo y aburrido uvu. Ahora sí, comienza lo mejor—digo, peor. Shit's going down. Hard.  
damn it los deberes no me dejan en paz. Ya casi no encuentro tiempo ni para mí misma. Espero que entiendan… lo siento:(**

**Como sea;**

**yay Demyx se une por fin. No sé si Ven volverá a aparecer… idk**  
**¿Review? Me ayudan mucho. Prometo actualizar más rápido uvu**

**(ps: y trataré de hacer los capítulos mejores;v;)**


End file.
